Woes of a Warbler's Friend
by Ems-g
Summary: KurtDalton When Rachel has no where left to turn who does she turn to? No one else but the lovable Kurt Hummel of course She might find out that love isn't as hard to find as everyone thought. KLaine slightly. RachelOC
1. Crying, Kissing and Lunching

Wrote this in the period in which Kurt is at Dalton. It is Klaine slightly but mainly Kurt/Rachel friendship

Rachel sat in her car, staring at the daunting Dalton Academy. She didn't remember exactly how she got to be here but she knew that the one person in the whole world she wanted to talk to was inside those ornate walls. She took a deep breath and stepped out of her car. She took the steeping steps up to the main door and headed in the direction of where she thought the office was. Everyone stared at her as she walked down the corridor. She admitted defeat after five minutes and asked an Asian looking boy who was beside her. "Excuse me but could you point me in the direction of Kurt Hummel or someone who can bring me to him?" The boy smiled slightly. "Sure, I'm just on my way to Warblers practice and Kurt's also a member. My name's Wes, what's yours?" Rachel smiled at Wes and almost cried at his kindness. "I'm Rachel. I knew Kurt from his old school. I really need to talk to him and I've nowhere else to go." Her arm wrapped around her torso and her mind refused to let a single tear drop. Wes wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a purely platonic way. He led her quickly to a large room where many males were gathered.

Rachel spotted Kurt and her lip trembled. Kurt saw her a second after she saw him. "Rachel is that you?" Rachel couldn't hold it in anymore and she ran to Kurt and wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed her eyes out. "I don't know what to do Kurt! Everyone hates me and I just can't take it." Rachel sobs racked her body and everyone looked at them as Kurt held the sobbing girl. "Blaine would you get her some hot chocolate. Use soya milk, there's some in the mini fridge in my room." Blaine hurried out of the room to get the girl he knew as Kurt's crazy friend Rachel something to drink. Kurt led Rachel to the couch beside him as he rubbed her back as she soaked his shirt with salty tears. "Rachel, what's the matter? Normally you're so strong and fearless and beating everyone out for solos."

Rachel tried to speak for several minutes but she couldn't get a single syllable out without her sobs starting again. Blaine returned with the hot cocoa. Kurt made Rachel take a few sips to calm her down. Blaine took the cup from her and sat on her other side. "Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry I ruined your shirt!" Kurt laughed. "Rachel don't worry! It's not like it's a Marc Jacobs. If it was then I might just have to kill you." He added a wink to show he was joking. His smile turned serious though. "Seriously Rachel, what's the matter? You can trust me, you know? I won't ever spill your secrets to anyone at McKinley. So tell me what's happed to make strong, brave Rachel Berry cry? Did Jesse come back and smash another egg on your forehead?" Rachel shook her head. "You'll think I'm silly." Kurt smiled. "Rachel, I may think you can be annoying, bossy and a control freak at times but never silly."

Rachel kissed Kurt on the cheek. "You know, before Finn, you were my first crush? You were always so brave and never let anybody say you weren't good enough or pretty enough." Kurt's eyes widened. Rachel Berry's first crush was him, Kurt Hummel. "Rachel, tell me what has happened." Rachel smiled a shaky smile. "I guess it's nothing really but I really miss you. You were my only real competition and you helped me when I needed it. And I really wanted you to think of me as your friend but you always hung around with Mercedes and now Blaine Warbler." Wes whispered to David who was beside him. "She does realise his last name his Anderson, right?" Kurt was shocked that Rachel was coming clean to him in front of the entire Warbler group. "I wanted you to accept me but then we always seemed to be fighting and everyone always looked down at me. And I know I am a midget but I meant figuratively not literally. And with you gone, everyone seems to have decided it was my fault and no one will talk to me. I feel so alone and my dads think that I'm happy and I can't keep pleasing everyone! So please will you come back for just one day and tell everyone that it's not my fault! I just want them to speak to me again! The jocks are getting meaner and now I have to bring about four outfits to change into each day. I even stopped dressing like a toddler and granny hybrid!" And true to her word, Rachel was wearing skinny jeans and a sweater dress that ended mid-thigh. She looked normal and he should have known that something was seriously wrong because of that.

Kurt kissed Rachel on her forehead and hugged her tightly. "Rachel, you are a wonderful person. I know you try to scare everyone off with your attitude but underneath that you are a wonderful person! I'm certain that if I was attracted to girls that I would have a crush on you too. Sadly, we shall each have to stick to our own preferences. You and I will each have to stick to boys I think." Rachel smiled at Kurt's little quip. "Also, my reasons for leaving McKinley had nothing to do with you. I just couldn't take the bullying day after day. I know you stood up for me against them but there was nothing either of us could do, okay? They were on top while we were in the bottom of the food chain. You were just as brave as any performer I ever heard of. You handled the slushy facials and the locker slams and never let anyone see how you felt on the inside. I want you to send me updates about how you feel each and every day until you think that everyone loves you. I'll come down on Friday for the glee practice and tell everyone to lay off you, alright? And please? Wear one of the granny/toddler outfits once a week, embrace your sense of being and never conform to others' rules."

Rachel laughed and tugged slightly on his blazer. "Not conform? What do you call this uniform then, Kurt? I have never seen you in something as simple as this and you haven't a single accessory on you. I promise to wear my granny/toddler outfit if you wear something outlandish when we go out for coffee on Saturday. I want to see you even if you are the competition." Kurt smiled and nodded. "Alright Rachel, you've got a deal. Now, we have to practice and we wouldn't want you stealing our ideas now, would we?" Rachel laughed and did something no one expected. Still sitting on Kurt's lap, she kissed the gay boy right on the lips. Everyone, including Kurt, seemed to freeze. Rachel let the kiss last for ten seconds and released his lips. "I always wanted to do that. I was just too afraid to." Rachel leaned in and whispered into Kurt's ear, even though the others could hear. "I think Blaine likes you so please be happy and try to date. Someone as kind and sweet as you should have someone. Blaine appears to be perfect for you so take a chance and leap for love. I did something that could have backfired so take a swing in the dark. You deserve to be happy."

With that, Rachel got up off Kurt's lap and took a handkerchief from her pocket to dry her eyes. Kurt stood up and hugged his smaller friend. Rachel snuggled into his chest. "I better go. You should be practicing." Kurt smiled. "You know what, I think I'm going to take a leaf out of our old glee club and sing you a song. I'll walk you to your car, c'mon let's get out of here." Kurt turned to the warblers. "Sorry guys but Rachel needs me right now. I'll have to miss practice today." And with that Kurt walked from the room with his arm around Rachel's shoulders and he serenaded her with Defying Gravity. They got a few strange looks from some of the other boys in the halls but all Kurt cared about in that moment was making a friend smile with a good memory. "Kiss me good bye I'm defying gravity and you won't bring me down."

Meanwhile in the Warblers' practice

Pandemonium had been unleashed in the room as soon as Kurt and Rachel left. Wes and David were joking with Blaine saying that he had some competition. But the one thing everyone seems focused on was that Kurt's friend could give so much information. Her parents were gay as she only acknowledged two dads and not a mother and that Kurt was conforming to an image that wasn't his "Does Kurt really not fit in with the Dalton uniform? I mean, this Rachel girl seemed shocked that Kurt would be in a uniform. Are we crushing his spirit here?" And the kiss was also a major topic. "She just planted one on him, lucky guy. She was hot." The Blaine issue was surprisingly not that major except for the fact that a newcomer could clearly see the two boys' feelings in less than half an hour. They all decided that they would go with Kurt to his coffee meeting with his friend.

Saturday

Kurt met Rachel at Lima Bean and each ordered their own coffee. The small café was filled with Warblers and they saw the two friends outside of uniform. Rachel was wearing a black and white dress with black Mary Jane shoes and light grey tights. Kurt was wearing a red fedora hat with a white scarf, red sweater that was as long as the one Rachel wore when she visited him and white skinny jeans. His black converse added a sense of simplicity to the outfit. The two friends toasted their cups of coffee to friendship that really began a few days ago. "Rachel, how would you feel to going on a blind date with one of the Warblers?" Rachel laughed. "As long as it's a double date with you and Blaine. I swear you two are perfect for each other. And who is the guy I'm going with?" Kurt shrugged. "They have a competition going as to who gets to date you. Almost every single straight guy who saw you entered a competition so I felt it would be nice for the winner to actually get a date. We're down from one hundred and two to six guys left. The finalists are all awesome guys and almost every one of them can sing so you have a new duet partner." Rachel and Kurt smiled at each other and the Dalton boys watching their every move. They saw how free Kurt was in his own clothes and with his friend. They all noticed the slight smile on the lead vocalist's lips as he watched the boy laughing and everyone knew they would be alright.


	2. Victims, oops! Candidates

**Since so many people asked for a second chapter, I'll give out another chapter. It was actually meant as a one-shot but ah well!**

Kurt walked back and forth in the Warblers' Hall. The group were all watching as six men quivered slightly as the boy with the perfectly coiffed hair glared at each of them.

Jeff Marcus, a blonde was a year older than Kurt and Rachel. Kurt used his best Sylvester Stare (copyright pending) and looked at the slightly taller boy. Even though Kurt wasn't the tallest in the group, each of the finalists seemed to shrink before him.

"Now Jeff, Jeffery, we're going to have a little chat about your intentions towards Rachel Berry. Have you made a plan of the date you are intending to bring her on? I assume you have a copy for me."

Jeff stumbled over his feet as he rushed to give Kurt his date plan. Roller skating and a candlelit dinner. It was adequate but a little simple. Kurt gave a slight nod, not confirming anything but sparing Jess from passing out. The Warblers laughed slightly as the blond slumped onto a chair.

Kurt passed onto the next victim, oops, _Candidate._ Chad Fellings was two months older than Rachel and was an impressive six foot two. He was a member of the Jewish faith and was extremely addicted to musicals. Kurt had to ask Blaine if he was straight at least five times. But could you really blame him, I mean! The man had blond highlights!

"Chad, Chaddy Chad, Chad. What are your intentions towards my friend? Are you looking for a serious relationship or just a 'fuck and good luck' date?"

Chad blushed red as he mumbled a quiet no. But Kurt wasn't having that.

"What did you say?" He shouted suddenly.

"I said no, sir! My mom always said to respect women. All I want is to take Rachel out to a local production of the Sound of Music in the theatre in West Chester."

Kurt nodded at the fear in his voice. He looked slightly over his shoulder at Blaine, Wes and David.

"Were going to that musical whether Chad proves his worth or not. It has been a while since I've seen Maria and her Favourite Things."

Blaine nodded and took out his phone.

"I'm booking tickets as we speak, Kurt. Continue with your fun."

Kurt smiled evilly and turned to the third contestant.

Leo Baker. An only child with two mothers, kind of like a mirrored version of Rachel. Thankfully, Leo dressed extremely well as his mothers owned a boutique that became a world recognised brand. Leo was a very sporty person who also knew how to colour coordinate his outfits. He also loved cats, all types and had seven at home.

"So Leonardo, tell me what your big idea was? Was it a cliché dinner and movies or some crazy stunt? Because I am the only one who gets to decide who goes on that date and if I don't like it, then I won't like you. So do tell."

Leo gulped. He stuttered out a few syllables before Jeff passed him some water.

"Well, I was thinking we could go and get some ice cream and get to know each other during a walk in the nature park. The roses are my favourite."

Kurt gave a slight jerk of his head as he passed to his fourth team mate.

Clark Smith was as normal as one could be. Average height with brown hair and brown eyes, he didn't set off any memory bells. He did however enjoy the drama club and mathletes.

"I was thinking of taking her to a pottery class. It allows us to have something to do even if the date goes bad and we'll have a little figurine to remember the night by."

Kurt was surprized that Clark came up with a fool proof date. It allowed Rachel to do something without having to talk to him if it went wrong. Unlike dinners, there would be no need for awkward conversations. Clark got a small lifting of the lips in response.

The fifth person was Nikolai Udinov. He was a good guy but a little on the abrasive side. Although he was kind most of the time, he spoke without thinking.

"I actually planned on dinner and a movie. I thought it would be simple and classic."

Kurt didn't know what to think. Nikolai had described the most boring date in less than twenty words. As Kurt moved onto the last qualifier, he was amazed that this person could be single. Kurt knew that he would be off the market faster than he could shop.

Andrew Reynolds was the old lead soloist. He gave it up because he didn't like being the centre of attention all the time. He enjoyed talking about everything people needed to talk about and was well on his way to becoming a doctor. He had once gotten someone out of a car before it exploded. The papers called him The Samaritan.

"I was thinking that I'd bring Rachel to a new karaoke bar. She was in glee club so I figured she'd like to sing. I really wanted to duet to Everybody Does by Martina McBride. Since you told us that Rachel went through a bad break up, I thought this would get her spirits up."

Kurt had to give him props. The song was very close to how he felt Rachel felt. (**AN. Shuffled my IPOD and came up with this. One of my new favourite songs. I'd advise listening to it once at least)**

Kurt cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, I dismiss you all. I will have my decision made by the end of the day. Be gone!" The Warblers scampered out of the room and Wes, David and Blaine sat on the couch waiting for the others to leave. Once they had, Kurt's 'bitch' face lessened and he cracked a smile. The others laughed at the memories of the candidates' faces. Blaine pursed his lips for a moment. "I think that from my brief knowledge of Rachel,

Andrew is my decision. They could bond over music and she always wanted a boyfriend who could keep up with her vocally." Wes nodded slightly. "I personally think that Nickolai is the best. He can be the best friend anyone could ask for. He could help Rachel with her socaility. She said she didn't have many friends." David shhok his head. "No, Wes. Rachel and Nickolai would butt heads since they both speak their minds so often. Clark is definetely the best. She gets something at the end of the date even if it's a bust." Kurt smirked slightly. "Gentlemen, I already know who Rachel is going with. I knew from the moment he first entered the competition. Rachel is fragile and she needs a guy who will defend her. That's why Rachel will be dating Warbler Andrew. Hell, he should not still be single and he thinks Rachel is worth a contest. Finn never appreciated her and she needs a man who will fight through hell and fire to defend her heart."

Blaine smirked at Kurt. "So, how long are you going to keep this a secret from the guys?" Kurt just smirked as he laughed. "A few hours wait won't kill them, now will it?"

**AN So thats my sceond chapter. Next will be the actual date and I am open to suggestions as to how Rachel and Andrew will meet. Send me a review with your idea and if I like it, I'll give you a mention in my AN**

**Ciao!**


	3. And here is the lovely Rachel Berry

**Okay, sorry I've been gone a while but I've been thinking of story ideas and I kind of want to branch out and do a lemon or smut story. Nothing is in stone and I haven't even decided the category it's going to be. Here is the meeting!FYI I do NOT agree with any language used against gays in this story and am going to be participating in the Day of Silence on April 20th 2012 so I am a firm believer in gay/bi/lesbian rights. Love is Love no matter who it is shared between and people who don't agree please review with why you feel that two people in love is _unnatural_, I beg of you. **

Kurt strode confidently into the Warblers Hall. The school had given them a day off and Wes had ordered everyone to the hall. Kurt had every eye on hi as he snatched Wes' gavel from him and banged the room into order.

"My fellow Warblers. I have decided who is to be the recipient of a date with my lovely friend-slash-rival-diva Rachel Berry. Since we have the entire day off and McKinley is two hours away, we shall be heading to Lima presently. I have charts as to who will be traveling with whom. Follow my car and seating patterns and we won't have a problem. Let's be off then!"

Kurt was with Blaine, Wes and David in his Navigator. The four of them set off with Kurt's iPod blasting from the speakers. Blaine was pouting during every Lady Gaga song and Kurt was appalled that his best gay friend didn't like Gaga. He almost cried when Blaine tried to skip 'Born This Way'. Blaine learned never to come between Kurt and Gaga and the tongue lashing he received had nothing to do with it. Wes and David were laughing at nothing and he did _not_ almost jump out of the car to get away from Kurt's mad face.

McKinley's car park was just as Kurt remembered it. Mr Shue's car was right beside Ms Pillsbury's spotlessly clean car. The jocks' cars were next to the football pitch and the glee clubbers were all together. Rachel's sleek, sliver BMW was one of the nicest cars in the entire lot. Kurt remembered her telling him about how her dads got it for her sixteenth birthday as he changed the oil.

Banishing the memories away for the moment, Kurt realized that the school would be eating lunch by now. Kurt took control and led the Warblers through the barren halls of the public school towards the jungle that awaited them inside the cafeteria. He prepared himself mentally for the bad memories of his old bullies' taunts as he pushed open the doors. The entire room hushed as a hoard of blazer wearing prep school boys entered the room led by the former school's gay teen.

Kurt led the Warblers towards Rachel and the other glee members and saw Rachel in a sleeveless cream dress with a cropped black jacket and black boots. She looked up and saw Kurt with the crowd of Warblers. She leaped out of her chair and ran to give her best friend a hug. Kurt twirled her around as he tried to find his balance. Having Rachel Berry propel herself at you took some getting used too. Kurt laughed at her enthusiasm. "Rachel, you should know that trying to make me fall down won't get you that solo. We settled it, remember? You get solos on Mondays and Wednesdays, I get them Tuesdays and Thursdays and we duet on Fridays."

Rachel giggled and the other glee clubbers came to greet Kurt. Well Santana copped a feel of Kurt and asked him if he was getting and of the 'fine prep boy ass'. Brittany kissed him for a solid three minutes before getting confused as to why he wasn't kissing back. "Kurtie, I don't understand. Don't ex boyfriends kiss their ex girlfriends when they reunite? They always do it in movies." Kurt just sighed genially. "Brit, remember our talk about how I like boys and was a dolphin? Well, that means that this boy doesn't like girls." Brittany started to tear up. "Does that mean you don't like me?" Kurt kissed her cheek. "Silly girl, that just means that I don't want to have sex with girls. I'd rather kiss guys." Brittany nodded as if Kurt had just explained life's greatest mystery.

Kurt cleared his throat and the two glee clubs fell silent. "Hello fellow and former glee clubbers. I am here to give relief to a certain Warbler. One moment, Santana please stop trying to seduce Wes. He has a girlfriend and we also believe to be in love with either David, his gavel or both. Anyways, I am here to announce the winner of my competition for a date with Rachel Berry. And the winner is Andrew Reynolds." There was polite clapping and a cheer from Andrew as he ran to Rachel and kissed her hand. "Ms. Berry, charmed to make your approval. I hope you find me a possible boyfriend. You are an amazing singer and Kurt speaks highly of you. Kurt told me you were a fellow vegan and I find myself smitten already with tales of your brilliance."

Rachel blushed and most of the glee clubs cheered for the new couple. Everything seemed to be going well until the neanderthals showed up. "Well, if it isn't the faggot fairy and his faggy glee club. Looks like we didn't teach him his lesson. Fags aren't welcome at this school." Karofsky was with his fellow homophobic football players. In their hands were large slushies and Kurt know he didn't want a repeat of a slushy facial. "Hello, I hear you still haven't gotten better as a team. The only game you won last year was because of a 'fag' so watch your tone. I am smarter that all of you put together and your idiotic notions about acting like you're the best, well, let's just say that I am worth ten of you as I am comfortable with who I am. Can you say the same Dave?" Kurt was being cruel with the dig against Karofsky but he wasn't about to be slushied. Karofsky showed no signs of responding except for his free hand clenching into a fist.

Kurt could tell what was going to happen before Karofsky even made a move. He clenched his eyes shut as he saw the cup rise ever so slightly. Before Kurt felt the ice his his face, he heard a sound that was both terrifying and his salvation.

"Karofsky! Get away from Porcelain now!" Sue Sylvester had arrived!

**AN I actually didn't expect Sue to make and appearance but she terrifies me and demanded to be included or she would have her Cheerios remove my ovaries and make me just like her. I can't say no to her and she is a force to be reckoned with and I love Warblers and Sue interaction cause it is just too funny. **


	4. Slushy Surprize

**AN I'm hoping to do Sue justice in this chapter. I mean, she is crazy! I want to portray her correctly so if anyone has some ways to make this chapter a little better, review with the part and your changes and I'll see if I like it in my story. Xxx**

**Sorry I didn't write in so long but Sue just wouldn't come to me and my laptop wasn't allowed in my room after 11pm and that is when I actually write anything worthwhile. So here we go..**

Kurt stood a little straighter as Coach Sue Sylvester stormed over to Karofsky. She looked like she was about to fly into a rage but either Karofsky didn't notice or he didn't care. "I wasn't doing anything wrong, Ms. Sylvester. I was just about to put the fairies and prep school girls in their proper place." Sue seemed to increase in size as she towered over Karofsky. "Porcelain is my cheerio and I warned everyone what would happen if you mess with my cheerios. Get to Figgin's office now otherwise I will take that slushy, pour it down your clothes and make you run around the pitch until you beg for mercy. NOW!"

Karofsky seemed to be quite thick today so in his anger, he hurled the slushy at Sue. The red liquid dripped down her face and the cafeteria went still. No one dared to make a move. Karofsky seemed to realize what he just did and took a few steps backwards. Sue wiped the cornstarch and cherry liquid off her face and glowered at Karofsky. "Get your worthless ass into that office right now otherwise I will make your death look like an accident and serve Mince á la Dave for lunch." The cold fury in her voice sent Dave running as his natural fight or flight instincts finally kicked in.

Sue turned to look at Kurt and the other Dalton boys. When she saw Blaine she turned to Kurt. "Porcelain, I see you have befriended the child of one William Shuester. When you signed the official Cheerio contract, you swore to never associate with the offspring of my nemesis. What is this then?" Kurt pushed Blaine slightly behind him. "Coach, Blaine isn't Mr Shue's son. They've never actually met. His parents are lawyers and live in another state. He is of no relation to you nemesis."

Coach Sylvester seemed not to be satisfied. "Then explain his hair. It looks like I could grease a Third World Country with just a lock of it." Kurt nodded solemnly. "I have spoken to him about it Coach but he seems to have an unnatural love for the gel. I tried to take it once but he had a secret stash. Who does that! That much gel is damaging the hair follicles and making it greasy. It is horrid and I have no idea what to do, short of cutting off all his hair." Blaine seemed to realize that his love of gel was going to get him into trouble and he quietly tried to slip away. Before he could even take a step though, Sue Sylvester's hand shot out and grasped his shoulder in an iron clad grip. His fellow Warblers laughed at the fear on his face before the terrifying woman glared at them too.

"Porcelain, I could get him to stop using gel, if you'd like." Kurt raised a single eye brow. "How would that be? Is it in anyway illegal or of questionable gray areas?" Sue smiled. "Don't worry Porcelain, I learned it in my time at the CIA and the NSA. Since water boarding is now illegal, I have to practice my methods on willing participants."

Blaine's wild eyed panic seemed to soften Kurt's willingness to have his old teacher perform semi-legal torture methods on him. "I think I can manage for myself, Coach. If I do need your help though, I will send you a message." Sue nodded. "Do you still remember the Morse code? Good. Now I have to go and make man boobs wish that he had never been born." Sue Sylvester stormed out of the cafeteria. Kurt turned to the shell shocked Warblers and his old glee club.

"So Rachel, we'll have you on that date in two weeks. I will be coming to make sure that everything goes well. Andrew will pick you up, I will give you the address of her house and he will bring flowers. Warblers might come to spy on you but I suppose that the New Directions will also be spying so I will send out a mass text with the time and place of the date. Warblers, we are leaving." Kurt led the still shook up Warblers out of the school and back to the safety of Dalton. Where the teachers were sane and no students would ever act out like David Karofsky.

**AN. Well here is the end of this chapter. I might send them on the date and finish up the story then. I only ever intended for it to be a one shot but here we are, 4 chapters in. I won't be updating because I am seeing Harry Potter 7 part 2 tonight at midnight with my best friend Chloe. I'm going to be without a computer for a few days so maybe leave a few reviews... I would love to hit 100 if it's at all possible. Please? I love you all.**


	5. Kiss Me

AN So sorry that I took so long to update as Skynmak pointed out. Strange enough I do have things that need to be done other than write this story. I mean no offense but seriously, I do have a life outside fan . Inspiration didn't strike for the story so I was waiting until I had an idea for the chapter. But here we go anyways, with only a vague idea of where we're headed.

WOAWF

WOAWF

WOAWF

On Wednesday, Kurt sent out a mass text to about fifty Warblers and New Directions members reading "The Karaoke Point 7.00pm this Saturday". Since that text didn't seem to reach Brittany, Kurt had to collect her on the Saturday, with Blaine in the car, and bring them to the club. An hour ride with Brittany is very interesting, Kurt soon discovered. "My cat was reading my diary again, Kurt. I could tell since I saw ashes beside it and Lord Tubington took up smoking again. You need to tell him to stop again." Blaine on the other hand loved her. He thought she was the sweetest thing this side of Ohio. He seemed to believe that being mistook for Harry Potter was a good thing and not, as Kurt pointed out, to do with the amount of prepiness you send out.

When they arrived at the club, Wes and David were singing "Don't go Breaking my Heart" with the two choirs cheering frantically. Kurt found Rachel and Andrew in a quiet corner, having some fries and talking about their lives. Every now and again, Andrew would stop the conversation and compliment her on something she did. Rachel would be lift speechless and slightly red in the face from the semi constant stream of compliments she was receiving.

Andrew pulled her out of her seat and over to the karaoke bar. He picked out a song and everyone focused on them as the opening bars of the song trickled through the club.

"Kiss Me, Sweeney Todd"

Rachel:  
>He means to marry me Monday,<br>What shall I do? I'd rather die.  
>Andrew:<br>I have a plan  
>Rachel:<br>I'll swallow poison on Sunday,  
>That's what I'll do, I'll get some lye.<br>Andrew:  
>I have a plan<br>Rachel :  
>Oh, dear, was that a noise?<br>Andrew:  
>A plan<br>Rachel:  
>I think I heard a noise.<br>Andrew;  
>A plan!<br>Rachel:  
>It couldn't be,<br>He's in court,  
>He's in court today,<br>Still that was a noise,  
>Wasn't that a noise?<br>You must have heard that  
>Andrew:<br>Kiss me.  
>Rachel:<br>Oh, sir...  
>Andrew:<br>Ah, miss ...  
>Rachel:<br>Oh, sir ...  
>If he should marry me Monday,<br>What shall I do? I'll die of grief.  
>Andrew:<br>We fly tonight  
>Rachel:<br>'Tis Friday, virtually Sunday,  
>What can we do with time so brief?<br>Andrew:  
>We fly tonight ...<br>Rachel:  
>Behind the curtain ... quick!<br>Andrew:  
>Tonight ...<br>Rachel:  
>I think I heard a click!<br>Andrew:  
>Tonight!<br>Rachel:  
>It was agate!<br>It's the gate!  
>We don't have a gate.<br>Still there was a ... Wait!  
>There's another click!<br>You must have heard that ...  
>Andrew:<br>It's not a gate.  
>There's no gate,<br>You don't have a gate.  
>If you'd only listen, miss, and<br>Andrew;  
>Kiss me!<br>Rachel:  
>Tonight?<br>Andrew:  
>Kiss me.<br>Rachel:  
>You mean tonight?<br>Andrew:  
>The plan is made.<br>Rachel:  
>Oh, sir!<br>Andrew;  
>So kiss me.<br>Rachel:  
>I feel a fright.<br>Andrew:  
>Be not afraid.<br>Rachel:  
>Sir, I did<br>Love you even as I  
>Saw you, even as it<br>Did not matter that I  
>Did not know your name.<br>Andrew:  
>Tonight I'll<br>Steal  
>You,<br>Rachel,  
>I'll steal you ...<br>Andrew:  
>It's me you'll marry on Monday,<br>That's what you'll do!  
>Rachel:<br>And gladly, sir.  
>Andrew:<br>St. Dunstan's, noon.  
>Rachel:<br>I knew I'd be with you one day,  
>Even not knowing who you were.<br>I feared you'd never come,  
>That you'd been called away,<br>That you'd been killed,  
>Had the plague,<br>Were in debtor's jail,  
>Trampled by a horse,<br>Gone to sea again,  
>Arrested by the ...<br>Rachel:  
>Kiss me!<br>Andrew:  
>Of course.<br>Rachel:  
>Quickly!<br>Andrew:  
>Ah, miss,<br>Marry me, marry me, miss,  
>Oh, marry me Monday!<br>Favor me, favor me  
>With your hand.<br>Promise,  
>Marry me, marry me, please,<br>Oh, marry me Monday ...  
>Andrew:<br>You're sure?  
>Rachel:<br>Kiss me!  
>Andrew:<br>I shall!  
>Rachel:<br>Kiss me!  
>Oh, sir ...<p>

The two twirled around the stage, Andrew attempting to kiss Rachel at many different points but she always turned away, in what seemed to be worry. They were turning the lyrics into an actual scene, as if from a musical itself. At the end, Rachel relented and she allowed herself to be dipped and given a sweet kiss on the lips. She giggled as everyone cheered.

Well everyone except Finn, who seemed to dislike his previous girlfriend with someone who treated her well. Quinn was currently his girlfriend but he still claimed to have feelings for Rachel. He didn't like that Rachel could like someone other than him. Quinn could tell that he was jealous and kissed him on the cheek, to remind him that he was dating her and not Rachel Berry.

Kurt laughed at Andrew and Rachel together. They both brought out the younger, happier sides in the other. Andrew stepped off the stage and let Rachel sing a song of her very own. The very song that he thought, so long ago in the Warblers Hall, would be perfect for her. The country beat echoed through the club and Rachel started singing in her usual note perfect voice.

"Everybody Does, Martina McBride"  
>This ain't the first time you've fallen in love<br>With your heart wide open  
>Feeling just like a fool knowing that<br>You're the only one left holding on  
>He broke your heart<br>You can't cry hard enough  
>But you're not the only one<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>Everybody loves someone<br>Everybody hurts sometimes  
>Everybody says they'll never fall again<br>But everybody does  
>Yeah, everybody does<p>

How many times have you said he's the one  
>And found out that he wasn't<br>Always thinking it's gonna hurt forever  
>But then one day it doesn't anymore<br>You've come so far  
>Still a long way to go<br>Just remember you're never alone

_[Repeat Chorus]_

Everybody jumps in  
>Never really knowin'<br>Where it's really goin'  
>You just have to trust in<br>Your heart, oh yeah

_[Repeat Chorus]_

Kurt was the first to cheer when Rachel finished. The song was so perfect for her that it seemed to have been written for her. Rachel went straight for Kurt and hugged him. "Thank you so much Kurt! You are the best friend ever!" Kurt had to admit that their friendship was rubbing off on the other. Rachel was wearing little grey dress with blue accessories. It looked amazing on her and she had her hair tied back in a ponytail. Kurt was wearing his normal perfect outfit but he was wearing a hat that Rachel got for him. It was a fedora with very bright colours all mixed together to form a sort of seventies style. It was strange but he made it work.

Kurt let her kiss him on the cheek before running back to Andrew. He sat back down beside Blaine who seemed to be having the time of his life. "So who's next in your matchmaking calender?" Kurt smiled slyly and slipped his hand into Blaine's. "I think you can guess who's next. I will have to retire from the matchmaking business after the next one though. I think I'll be having someone who will be taking up most of my time." Blaine's face seemed to split with the size of the smile he was currently wearing. "I take it that the musical will be our first date then?" Kurt made no move except to snuggle deeper into Blaine's embrace. "You can pick me up at seven."

And in the corner of the Karaoke Point club, Kurt and Blaine shared their first kiss without anyone realising what they've waited months for had just happened. Kurt and Blaine had become Klaine.

The End.

AN Well this story came a long way from just my one shot idea. I would like to thank everyone who gave me such wonderful reviews. I don't think I got even a single flame for this story which surprised me since almost every story gets at least one. Check out my other glee story Clinically Insanely Crazy for You. Please review since this story has been so successful. I will be writing some White Collar for now but I might get back to glee again. Send me some glee ideas if you want me to try and write a story from them. I love each and every one of you!

PS Please review


End file.
